Calesca Days
"Insert quote here :)" Calesca Days (née Selwyn), also known as Callie, is a pure blood witch, who was the daughter of Campus Selwyn and Elladora Black . She attended Hogwarts and was Sorted into Ravenclaw in 1962. She was brought up in a pure-blooded family, but, like Sirius Black, didn't agree with their views. She has an older brother, Alsius. After graduating from Hogwarts, Calesca went into hiding, because of her being a "blood-traitor". There, she met her old highschool sweetheart, Orion Days. The two of them were married after two years and had their child, Marvell Orion Days. The three of them stayed under protection during the war with Orion's two sisters, Pierrette and Alexa Days. After the war was over, Marvell attended Hogwarts a year later, and they lived peacefully for many years. When the war came back in full, Calesca and her husband fought bravely in the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Early life Calesca was brought up in a strictly pure-blood family with her brother, Alsius , who agreed with Voldemort's ideas. Calesca was like Sirius, though, and defyed the ideas, though was quiet about it. She attended Hogwarts when she was eleven, and was Sorted into Ravenclaw in 1962, along with her future husbane, Orion Days. She became a prefect and Head Girl. Bellatrix Black was also in Calesca's year, and the two of them clashed dreadfully. Calesca also had a highshool romance with Orion Days, but didn't tell her family. After graduating Hogwarts in 1969 , Calesca went straight into hiding as her brother went straight to the Death Eaters, because she had made herself clear as a blood-traitor. First Wizarding War The First Wizarding War began the year Calesca left Hogwarts, and she went straight into hiding, in a group called the Abscondita (Latin, meaning "hidden"). Orion Days was also in this group, and the two rekindled their romance and were soon married, and had their only child, Marvell Orion Days, in 1972 . Orion's sisters, Pierrette and Alexa Days, were also in this group, and it was in this group that Marvell grew up in. The Abscondita were allies of the Order of the Phoenix, and sometimes went on missions to disband the Death Eaters. Second Wizarding War In the Second Wizarding War, the Abscondita came together again.and helped to defy Voldemort and his supporters. Marvell joined a group who captured Death Eaters after quitting his job at the Ministry because they were saying he wasn't back. During this time, he met his uncle, Alsius Selwyn, who promptly tired to kill him for recognising him. Calesca and Orion then told Marvell about the Selwyn family. In the Battle of Hogwarts, most of them participated, and after Alsius Selwyn murdered Pierrette and Alexa Days, Marvell killed his uncle in revenge, much to the horror of Calesca. Later life Calesca and her husband lived peacefully for years after in Balmacaan, Scotland. During this time, Calesca wrote a novel based heavily on her life, called The Family Name. When Marvell was kicked out by his wife for not telling him about being a wizard, they took him in, and he studied the Loch Ness lake and its inhabitants. Calesca and Orion met their oldest granddaughter, Kasia Days, when she found her father. Physical desription Calesca is described as petite and beautiful. She has the distinguishable Selwyn violet eyes, and thick black hair, and smooth light skin. Personality Calesca is incredibly fair and sharp-minded: she did not completely believe her family's old-fashioned views on Muggles and Muggleborns. She is rather eccentric, and likes a bit of adventure. She doesn't care what her family thinks of her and loves puzzles and riddles. Relationships Family Parents Calesca's relationship with her parents was slightly unsteady when she declared that she was a Blood-traitor. Before then, her parents were incredibly proud of their intelligent and quick-witted daughter who was also a prefect and Head Girl. Alsius Selwyn Calesca's relationship with her brother was very competitive. Ever since she went to Hogwarts and shined with promise and potential, Alsius went out of his way to try and get ahead of her. When she declared herself a Blood-traitor, their relationship was shattered, and Alsius even grew to hate her when she married the half-blooded Orion Days. When he found out that she had a son, he tried to kill him, and eventually punished Orion and his sister by murdering Orion's two sisters, Pierrette and Alexa Days. Out of revenge, Marvell killed Orion. Orion Days Orion and Calesca met at Hogwarts, both being in Ravenclaw. They worked well together, and complemented each other almost perfectly. They had a relationship that lasted their sixth year, but Calesca broke up with him out of fear for him and his family. When they both joined the Abscondita, they rekindled their relationship, got married and had Marvell Days. Bellatrix Lestrange During their school years, Bellatrix and Calesca fiercly despised each other, and Bellatrix never forgot, but didn't murder her family because of Selwyn. Etymology ''Calesca ''(pronounced cal-ESS-ka) literally means "warm up" in Latin. Behind the scenes *Calesca and Alsius's names conflict, showing their rivalry. Calesca mean "warm" and Alsius means "cold". Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:1951 births Category:Selwyn family Category:Days family Category:Pure-bloods Category:Ravenclaws Category:Sorted in 1962 Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:British individuals Category:Married individuals Category:Abscondita Category:Order of the Phoenix allies Category:Blood traitors Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Head Girls Category:Authors